


Ouma it's 4 in the morning, what the hell.

by AetherF1ow



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A bucket of fluff and humor I swear, Anyways, Gen, Humor, I haven't played v3, Im really biased towards Korekiyo Kiibo and Kokichi, Maybe some angst, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi Are Siblings, No dispair, So I'm going off what I've read, done 6+ hrs of research on them all, mentions of killing though, no killing either, thanks Korekiyo, thats going to be obvious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherF1ow/pseuds/AetherF1ow
Summary: Korkichi: is kork going to slay me if he sees thisInventor b1tch: fuck yeahKiyokore has logged onKiyokore: I heard my nameKorkici: shit.Or; Kokichi makes a chat at 4am to piss off a select couple of people.He pisses off everyone plus those select few.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Kokichi is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't played Dangaroupa at all in my lifetime
> 
> And I really want to
> 
> Also; to have a good chat fic, you must be funny
> 
> Considering how my 3 houses one has 3000+ views (bless you all btw), I'm assuming I'm funny 
> 
> How funny can I make a game about killing tho
> 
> Idk, funny I hope

** Kokichi has created 'Monokuma is life' **

** Kokichi has added 15 others **

Kokichi: hello

Shuichi: Kokichi wtf

Kaito: dude what time is it

Kaede: 4am

Kaito: kokichi wtf

Kokichi: relax most people here sleep like rocks anyways

Kokichi: namely korekiyo

Korekiyo: Go back to sleep, Jesus Christ.

Kokichi: oof

Kaito: anyways

Kirumi: everyone I swear to god

Gonta: ?

Korekiyo: Look what you've all done.

Gonta: Gonta is trying to write 

Korekiyo: You're trying, I suppose.

Ryouma: Get your bitch asses to sleep

Kiibo: I am very confused.

Kokichi: how the fuck is kiiboy typing

Kiibo: I'm plugged into a computer

Kokichi: oh

Korekiyo: Can we all shut up before Harumaku comes in?

Maki: 

Kaito: Maki roll!

Maki: go 

Maki: to

Maki: fucking

Korekiyo: The final word is sleep or bed.

Maki: sleep

Kokichi: no shit

Kokichi: shit late 

Kiibo: We have classes tomorrow, you know.

Korekiyo: Someone with common sense.

Shuichi: We should probably sleep before either Maki Kirumi or Korekiyo forces us to.

Kaede: Agreed

Kokichi: youre all no fun

Gonta: Goodnight friends of Gonta

Kokichi: like I said

Kokichi: no fun


	2. Omigod, Miu actually said something clean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu: Stop bulling Kiibo smh
> 
> Kokichi:
> 
> Kiibo:
> 
> Shuichi:
> 
> Miu: What
> 
> Shuichi: That was the first thing i've ever heard you say without cussing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HaH you thought it was going to be smart
> 
> Anyways, since Korekiyo popped up more than most last time, he's not here
> 
> Instead, have some Miu

** We are gay disasters *trumpet* **

Miu: Kokichi wtf

Kokichi: you know its true

Kiibo: But robots dont have genders

Kokichi: stop lying to yourself thats my job

Kiibo: Huh

Kokichi:

Kokichi: thats a lie

Miu: Okay then

Shuichi: Hello.

Kokichi: of course shui would use grammar

Shuichi: Nicknames, I see.

Kokichi: shuichi-chan, stfu

Kiibo: If i may bring this up

Shuichi: Go ahead.

Kokichi: no shut up

Kiibo: ;-;

Miu: Stop bullying Kiibo smh

Kokichi:

Kiibo:

Shuichi:

Miu: What

Shuichi: That is the first thing i've heard you say without cussing.

Kokichi: holy shit youre right

Kiibo: What about the 'okay then' from earlier

Shuichi: Never heard her say that.

Kokichi: yall ugly

** Kokichi has left **

** Kokichi has been added **

Miu: Nice try cockichi

Shuichi: I take back everything.

Kiibo: Amen


	3. Send help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KiyoKore: Who the actual fuck messed up my name.
> 
> Kiiboy: Uhhhhh maybe kokichi
> 
> Shui-chan: You shouldn't be surprised.
> 
> KiyoKore: And yet I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, no Korekiyo this chapter
> 
> My brain: Hell no, you've done hours of research on him, you're invested at this point
> 
> Me:
> 
> Me: Oh shit, i'm invested in a serial killer.

** We are gay disasters *trumpet* **

KiyoKore: I have no words.

Fr esh av aca do: none of us do

KiyoKore: Who the fuck.

Fr esh av aca do: amami

Kiyokore: Makes sense.

Shui-chan: Oh my god.

Kiiboy: Youre joking

KiyoKore: Hold on.

KiyoKore: Who the actual fuck messed up my name?

Kiiboy: Uhhhh maybe Kokichi idk

Shui-chan: We shouldn't be surprised at this point.

KiyoKore: And yet I am.

KiyoKore: Where is the cocksucker.

Fr esh av aca do: language

Kiiboy: Language

Shui-chan: Watch your fucking language

Kiyokore: And that's coming from all of you, who cuss like fucking sailors.

Inventor b1tch: I heard my name

Shui-chan: Who?

Kiiboy: Miu

Inventor b1tch: OHHHH KIIBO

Inventor b1tch: Hows the upgrade

KiyoKore: If it's murder weapons, count me out.

Inventor b1tch: Nah

Inventor b1tch: Its lasers

** KiyoKore has left the chat **

Shui-chan: Not again.

** KiyoKore has be added into the chat **

KiyoKore: I left for a reason.

Shui-chan: I don't care.

KiyoKore: Wait.

KiyoKore: Cue in Tenko.

Lesbian: DEGENERATE MALES

Shui-chan: How the fuck?

KiyoKore: I just know this shit.

Kiiboy: Uhhhh Kiyo

Kiiboy: I got a jetpack not lasers

KiyoKore: Oh thank fuck.

Lesbian: SHUT UP DEGENERATE MALES YOU DISGUST ME

KiyoKore: This is why I killed you in the canon timeline.

Shui-chan: What?

Kiiboy: Huh

Inventor b1tch:

KiyoKore: It was a lie.

Fr esh av aca do: hes as good as kokichi

Inventor b1tch: WE DONT SPEAK THAT NAME HERE

KiyoKore: If he breathes...

Shui-chan: Why the hell did he just sprint out of his room?

Kiiboy: Did anyone else hear that

Shui-chan: Hear what?

Kiiboy: Someone just screamed 'Kokichi is a thot'

Shui-chan: KiyoKore.

Shui-chan: *Korekiyo.

KiyoKore: He's a thot.

Shui-chan: We got that, thanks.

Fr esh av aca do: jesus help us all

Lesbian: Wait why is the server called gay disasters

Lesbian: WE ARENT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU HUH DEGENERATE MALES

Fr esh av aca do: if you have a problem take it up with our manager

Lesbian: WHO

Fr esh av aca do: kokichi

KiyoKore: He is not our manager.

Shui-chan: Tell that to him.

** Best Boi has joined the chat **

Best Boi: FUCK YEAH IM YOUR MANAGER

KoreKiyo: Rantaro, you just had to mention his name.

Fr esh av aca do: innocent until proven guilty

KiyoKore: There is nothing tO PROVE.

Kiiboy: His speech is slipping

Shui-chan: This reminds me of an interesting time a week ago...

KiyoKore: We don't talk about that.

Fr esh av aca do: huh

Best Boi: youll understand in due time~~~~

Kiiboy: So how was Gonta

KiyoKore: WHAT THE FUCK YOU ASSHOLES

Shui-chan: We broke him.


	4. Fourth Wall breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk: nyeh....what's a fourth wall
> 
> Atua-who?: Nyahaha! Atua will guide you on what the fourth wall is!
> 
> Edge: Shut up, Angie.
> 
> Best Boi: yes, please do. I'll coach yumeno-chan
> 
> Dumbass: I wouldn't trust Kokichi with that.
> 
> Best Boi: shut up dumbass momota-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me finally realizing that:
> 
> 1: I haven't updated in awhile
> 
> 2: I've left out Kaito for a lot of chapters.
> 
> Also me:
> 
> Kaito and Kokichi look similar
> 
> Oh
> 
> Siblings AU
> 
> Nice
> 
> IN a few chapters obviously

** We are gay disasters *trumpets* **

Drunk: nyeh?

Best Boi: ohhhhh rightttttttt, you weren't here for the past couple chapters

Drunk: huh? what chapters

Atua-who: Nyahaha!!

Edge: Oh good god.

Best Boi: we're just missing one person 

Dumbass: Who 

Best Boi: ahah! got em

Dumbass: KOKICHI 

Best Boi: and how's my beautiful brother doingggggggg

Dumbass: Oh my God, shut the fuck up.

Best Boi: hah

Edge: Both of you should stop being petty asses.

Dumbass: Alright, alright.

Drunk: anyways...tenko told me about how kiyo broke a wall

Best Boi: the fourth wall?

Atua-who: Nyahaha! I have heard of that! Atua can teach you all!

Drunk: nyeh...what's a fourth wall?

Atua-who: Let Atua teach you!

Edge: No.

Best Boi: screw atua. i'll educate yumeno-chan

Dumbass: I wouldn't trust him with that.

Best Boi: shut up dumbass momota-chan

Dumbass: WHY you

Edge: Nope. Back the fuck off.

Drunk: so....anyone going to explain?

Best Boi: it's when you reference something in the real world 

Drunk: nyeh?

Best Boi: you'll understand

Dumbass: Now I'm confused.

Edge: I second that.

Atua-who: Now you don't need to be confused! Atua fixes all!

Edge: If I hear Atua one more time, I swear.

Dumbass: Atua.

Edge: Fuck.


	5. Brotherly Bonding (over dissing the other students)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito sat in his lab. There was nothing to do, nothing to see-
> 
> -that was not true. He was simply too lazy to go outside.
> 
> There was a light knock on the door. That was immediately followed by a fist slamming on his door. Kaito groaned, as he knew who it was.
> 
> "Kokichi," he called towards the door. "It's unlocked."
> 
> The little gremlin himself came in. "Miss me, Momo-chan?" He asked, a fake smile on his face.
> 
> "Not really," Kaito said with a monotone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat fic writing can get boring, so why not spice it up with actual writing?
> 
> Brothers bonding over horrible classmates plus Monokuma/Monokubz.

Kaito sat in his lab. There was nothing to do, nothing to see-

-that was not true. He was simply too lazy to go outside.

There was a light knock on the door. That was immediately followed by a fist slamming on his door. Kaito groaned, as he knew who it was.

"Kokichi," he called towards the door. "It's unlocked."

The little gremlin himself came in. "Miss me, Momo-chan?" He asked, a fake smile on his face.

"Not really," Kaito said with a monotone. Kokichi pouted. "You're so mean, Momo-chan!" He said, fake tears gathering in his eyes. Kaito rolled his eyes. "Cut the bullshit, Kokichi," he growled. The tears disappeared immediately.

"Why are you even here?" The taller questioned, suspicion taking over his irritation. "Momo-chan looked bored, so I decided to be a good brother, and keep him company." Kokichi beamed at that, despite the part about him being a good brother was completely false in all ways.

"Fine. I was feeling lonely, and came to you," Kokichi admitted after a couple heartbeats, the smile vanishing from his face as he said it. Kaito ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "You don't need to lie to me, y'know. I'm your brother."

"Enough with the sappy stuff. I wanna dish trash about our classmates," Kokichi said, his smile back on his face. Kaito blinked at how quickly his twin was able to switch between the truthful expressions, and the fake ones. "Alright, I'm listening."

Kokichi took a deep breath before starting. "Shinguji-chan is mean, Yonaga-chan is really annoying, Chabishira-chan really needs to get a grip. Can't she tell Yumeno-chan doesn't like her that way?

"I like Akamatsu-chan, Saihara-chan, and Amami-chan. They remind me of DICE members. Harukawa-chsn terrifies the living hell out of me. Always threatening to kill me, y'know. Gokuhara-chan is nice, but I'm half his height, and twice as smart, so I don't really have an opinion on him.

"Who am I forgetting? Oh, right! Iruma-chan is so easy to tease, it makes it fun to be around her. She even made me an electro hammer! Kiiboy is also easy to tease, but he's nicer. Shirogane-chan is boring, that's all that needs to be said."

Kaito blinked at him, baffled by how much the younger could speak. "And me?" He asked, dreading the answer. Kokichi seemed to remember he was there, and closed his eyes.

"Momo-chan, is that a necessary question?" Kokichi asked softly. Kaito frowned.

"You're my twin. Of course I'd hold you in high regard," the shorter said. Kaito's heart swelled up, until Kokichi added the next part.

"Buuuuuut, you are stupid sometimes."

The taller twin sighed, running a hand down his face. "You had to ruin the mood," he huffed. Kokichi smirked. The smirk left his face for a much kinder smile. "If I hated you, that'd be a crime."

That made Kaito smile again, and he stood up, dragging Kokichi into a hug, which made the shorter squeak in surprise. "I love you, you dork."

Kokichi huffed, a blush decorating his pale face. "I love you too," he mumbled, the blush getting darker. Kaito squeezed his twin slightly tighter.

They stayed like that for awhile.

A long while.

\------------------------------

"...So why do you think Kiyo's mean?"

"Drop that already, dumbass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess Monokuma and the Monokubz don't exist this chapter


	6. Miu being Miu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Dirty kinks **
> 
> Legendary Inventor: Alright Keebs 
> 
> Keebs: Iruma-san? What did you do?
> 
> Legendary Inventor: Well I made a private chat for us
> 
> Keebs: Is this Operation: Kill Kokichi?
> 
> Legendary Inventor: Nah it's OPERATION: Embarrass Kaede's Virgin ass
> 
> Keebs: Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help I love Miu too much

** Dirty kinks **

Legendary Inventor: Alright Keebs 

Keebs: Iruma-san? What did you do?

Legendary Inventor: Well I made a private chat for us

Keebs: Is this Operation: Kill Kokichi?

Legendary Inventor: Nah it's OPERATION: Embarrass Kaede's Virgin ass

Keebs: Oh no.

Legendary Inventor: Fuck yeah

Keebs: Akamatsu-san is going to be so embarrassed...

Legendary Inventor: Welp at least she can bang pooichi 

Keebs: ...Saihara-kun?

Legendary Inventor: Of course who else would I be talking about

Legendary Inventor: Not cockichi

Keebs: I have a horrible feeling about this.

Legendary Inventor: Meet me in my lab Keebs 

Keebs: Alright, Iruma-san.

\--------------------------

Kaede was sitting in the dining hall when Kiibo came in, looking incredibly nervous and guilty. Kaede smiled kindly at him.

"Hey, Kiibo! What's up?" She greeted cheerfully, as per normal. Kiibo gave her a shaky smile in return. "Nothing, Akamatsu-san."

Just at that moment, Miu walked in. She strutted up to Kiibo, and hit a button on his suit. Kiibo looked down at the button she'd pressed, then at Miu, and back at Kaede. He looked apologetic.

The Pianist frowned softly. "What's wrong?" She asked, right as the music started blaring. Miu grinned evilly, and pulled a microphone out of nowhere. She started singing along to the music, but it was so vulgar and ugly, the author isn't okay with writing that. 

Kaede's face went a dark shade of red when Miu mentioned the part of 'banging shuichi', and she hastily gathered up her things, stuttered out a hasty goodbye to Maki, whom she was sitting with, and all but sprinted out of the dining hall.

Maki blinked, directing her gaze from the swinging doors to the infamous duo. Kiibo was looking at the ceiling, while Miu was oblivious to the fact that Kaede left.

"Shut up, whore," Maki commanded so strongly and firmly that Miu immediately halted her singing and punched the button on Kiibo's suit. With a squeak of fear, she scurried out of the dining hall. Kiibo made brief eye contact with Maki, mumbled out a shy 'thank you', and followed Miu out.

Maki huffed. _ Finally, some peace and quiet. _, she thought to herself as she went back to her book.

\----------------

** Dirty kinks **

Legendary Inventor: It worked

Keebs: Uhhh, I don't know if that was a colossal failure or not...

Legendary Inventor: Oh fuck no, it wasn't

Keebs: Whatever you say, I suppose.

** Penist has joined **

Legendary Inventor: What

Penist: IRUMA-SAN WHAT THE HELL 

Legendary Inventor: ACK KEEBS HELP

Keebs: Bye, Iruma-san.

** Keebs has left the chat **

Legendary Inventor: KEEBS NOOOOOO

Penist: Let's talk, shall we

Legendary Inventor: Kaede pls no

Penist: Kaede pls yes


	7. What the hell Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito: I have a proposal.
> 
> Shitstain: okay 
> 
> Kaito: Stop lying.
> 
> Shitstain: nope

** Tables have turned **

Shitstain: youre joking kaito 

Kaito: Nailed it

Shitstain: YOU Dipshit 

Kaito: Nono you're the Dipshit

Shitstain: oh fuck

Kaito: Haha! The Luminary of the Stars prevails

Shitstain: not for long

Kaito: What

Shitstain: nishsishi

Kaito: Don't write your laugh in the chat that's creepy 

Shitstain: kaito is so meaaaaannnnn

Kaito: Oh my God shut up please

Shitstain: no can doooooo 

Kaito: You honestly suck

Shitstain: kaito youre so rude im getting gonta 

Kaito: Kokichi Ouma don't you dare

Shitstain: alrightttttttt here we go ooo

** Shitstain has added Gonta, KiyoKore, and 12 others **

Weebo: Oh my! What an interesting chat!

KiyoKore: May I?

** KiyoKore has kicked Weebo, Inventor B1tch, and 1 other from 'Tables have turned' **

Gonta: Gonta want to know who was one other

Mom: I believe that was Junko.

KiyoKore: No, it was Kokichi.

Gonta: Oh

Kaito: Guys that's my brother add him back kiyo 

KiyoKore: ...Don't you know how?

Shuichi: No, he doesn't.

Kaito: SHUICHI NO

KiyoKore: Fine. I will add him back.

** KiyoKore has added Shitstain **

** Shitstain has revoked 13 admin rights **

** Shitstain has changed their name to A gay ass **

KiyoKore: This is what happens when you add a gremlin.

Kiibo: I CHGAGHFDT EVEJJFUJCNBDRUN

Kaito: FUCK GET ROASTED KOKICHI 

A gay ass: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE

** A gay ass has changed KiyoKore's name to Gremlin Porn **

Ryoma: FHCSYJJDDYHCSYKOTQQFKMZWILBSAINX 

Gremlin Porn: I detest you.

** Gremlin Porn has changed Rantaro's name to SISTER?! WHERE ARE YOU SISTER?! **

** Gremlin Porn has changed their name to FORGET SISTER, SHE'S DEAD! **

Kaito: I CHAGBTDANT 

Shuichi: HE MEMEJJERHDEFD 

** A gay ass has changed Shuichi's name to I am Succi, the detective sent by Monokuma **

I am Succi, the detective sent by Monokuma: DHHadjkgdsTJGEYK

** A gay ass has changed Kaito's name to Dipshit **

Dipshit: FUCK YOU KOKICHI 

** A gay ass has changed Kaede's name to Penist **

SISTER?! WHERE ARE YOU SISTER?!: mood

** A gay ass has changed Maki's name to ASSASSin. **

I am Succi, the detective sent by Monokuma: Kokichi no

** A gay ass has changed Himiko's name to Hermionie Granger **

A gay ass: my fingers are tired so im done

FORGET SISTER, SHE'S DEAD: I was just starting to laugh.

SISTER?! WHERE ARE YOU SISTER?!: It's true

A gay ass: maybe my dearest brother can continue for me

Dipshit: I don't have admin

A gay ass: oh right 

** A gay ass has changed Kirumi's name to Mom **

** A gay ass has logged off **

I am Succi, the detective sent by Monokuma: Dangit Kokichi 

Dipshit: GET HIM BACK IN HERE DAMMIT 

\---------

9:58pm 

** A gay ass has changed Ryoma's name to Gremlin **

** A gay ass has logged off **


End file.
